Il mio premio
by Ida59
Summary: Premi terribili hanno scandito tutta la vita di Severus… fino alla fine.


 **Titolo:** Il mio premio

 **Autore/data** : Ida59 – 20 aprile 2011

 **Beta-reader:** nessuno

 **Tipologia:** one-shot

 **Rating:** per tutti

 **Genere:** drammatico, introspettivo, romantico

 **Personaggi** : Severus, Eileen e Tobias Piton, Silente, Pers. Originale

 **Pairing** : Severus/Pers. Originale

 **Epoca** : post 7° anno HP

 **Avvertimenti** : AU

 **Riassunto:** Premi terribili hanno scandito tutta la vita di Severus… fino alla fine.

 **Parole-pagine:** 633 – 2

 **Nota** : Scritta per il quattordicesimo turno del concorso "Lotta all'ultimo inchiostro" del Magie Sinister Forum sul tema "Severus vince un premio". Si è classificata al 4° posto.

 **Disclaimer:** I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. Il personaggio originale e i luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.

Raccolta "Lotta all'ultimo inchiostro" (Ottobre 2010 – Maggio 2011 )

14 brevi storie (flash fic o one-shot) scritte per i diversi turni del concorso "Lotta all'ultimo inchiostro" del Magie Sinister Forum, su un tema ogni volta diverso, ma sempre con Severus quale protagonista principale.

Morire dentro (1° turno – Una risata di Severus – 4° posto ex aqueo)

Riso amaro (1° turno – non presentata)

Finalmente (2° turno – Severus è ricoverato al San Mungo – 1° posto)

Incoraggiamento (4° turno - Severus assegna 10 punti a Grinfondoro – 6° posto)

No, non era un Grifondoro (5° turno - Una cravatta – 2° posto)

Marchio Nero (6° turno - Il Marchio Nero – 4° posto ex aqueo)

Brindisi alla Morte (7° turno – Un calice di vino elfico – 1° posto)

Un abbraccio - versione ridotta (9° turno – Severus e i morti di HP7 – 1° posto)

Ricordi perduti (11° turno - 3° posto ex aqueo)

Lezioni di vita (12° turno - 5° posto ex aqueo)

Nessuno può capire! (13° turno - 6° posto ex aqueo)

Il mio premio (14° turno - 4° posto ex aqueo)

La vita in un libro (15° turno - 2° posto ex aqueo)

Paura in un riflesso (16° turno - 2° posto ex aqueo)

Il mio premio

Neppure la Morte mi ha voluto, seppur abbia gradito, con ghigno beffardo, straziare a fondo il mio corpo.

Così sono ancora qui, condannato a ricordare e a soffrire, immobile in questo letto, la gola in fiamme, senza riuscire a parlare, senza poter insultare e scacciare lontano questo branco di pecoroni ipocriti che vengono a rendere onore al nuovo, misconosciuto "eroe", finora solo insultato e disprezzato con malcelata paura.

\- Nessuno più di lui merita quel premio!

È la voce stridula del vero eroe, di chi ha sconfitto l'Oscuro Signore, che da giorni persiste ostinato a farmi avere quel maledetto premio.

Ma io non voglio alcun premio.

Odio i premi: nella mia vita non hanno portato altro che dolore e disperazione.

No, nessun premio per Severus Piton, l'oscuro eroe di una guerra che ha portato solo morte.

Chiudo gli occhi e cerco di arginare i ricordi, ma ne sono sommerso e oppresso, come sempre.

 _\- Hogwarts, Severus, Hogwarts!_

 _Mia madre sventola felice la lettera e il sorriso le illumina il volto. Ha un bellissimo sorriso, anche se l'ho visto troppo di rado per riuscire a ricordarlo bene._

 _\- Il mio bravo maghetto merita proprio un bel premio…_

 _La porta sbatte alle spalle e il sorriso di mia madre svanisce di colpo mentre, tremante, cerca di nascondere la bacchetta e la lettera._

 _Mio padre si avvicina, stranamente lucido, l'odio e la paura negli occhi:_

 _\- Ecco il tuo premio, mostro!_

 _Il suo pugno mi spacca il naso._

 _Sono orgoglioso di me: ho ottenuto tutti i M.A.G.O. col massimo dei voti._

 _Silente si avvicina porgendomi una lettera ufficiale; è molto serio, quasi triste: certo non gli fa piacere che sia proprio un Serpeverde ad essere il migliore di tutti._

 _La apro eccitato. Sarà un sostanzioso premio in denaro? Un'esclusiva offerta di lavoro?_

 _Le mani mi tremano e la pergamena cade a terra in un lento svolazzo._

 _No, non è un premio._

 _Mia madre è morta._

 _Lily si sposerà tra pochi giorni._

 _Ho deciso di precederla, di fare anch'io la mia scelta, di afferrare la mia sola opportunità di diventare potente e invincibile._

 _Questa notte riceverò il Marchio dell'Oscuro Signore: il mio ambito premio!_

Troppo tardi compresi il mio tremendo errore; quello che mi sembrava il premio più ambito si rivelò presto per ciò che realmente era: una vita di inesorabile condanna alla solitudine, di atroce sofferenza e strazianti rimorsi.

No, non voglio premi, Potter, grazie: ne ho avuti fin troppi in vita mia.

Finalmente c'è silenzio, se ne sono andati via tutti.

Riapro gli occhi sospirando, l'amarezza incollata nella gola lacerata, ma mi blocco subito.

Lei è china su di me, ancora, con i suoi limpidi occhi, azzurri più del cielo, e il sorriso colmo d'amore.

Le sue parole mi tornano all'improvviso alla mente, dolce melodia notturna che ho cercato di dimenticare, senza riuscirci.

Tenere e sincere parole di chi, durante il mio lungo delirio, ha letto e compreso la mia anima e la mia sofferenza.

Parole d'amore che escono dal cuore, che incredibilmente sono riuscite a penetrare in un cuore che era diventato di ghiaccio, che credevo ormai incapace di provare ancora sentimenti.

Dolci lusinghe sussurrate tra le lacrime che calde scendevano sul mio viso a sciogliere il gelo di sempre.

Un sospirato perdono a lenire la disperazione della mia vita, a squarciare il velo oscuro che avvolge la mia esistenza come un sudario.

\- Ti amo, Severus, ti amo, - sussurra piano, le lacrime che tremolano tra le ciglia chiare, - anche se non puoi sentirmi…

Ti sento, soave angelo che riporti la speranza; continua a parlare, ti prego, raccontami il tuo amore e il nostro futuro.

\- Severus…

La tua voce mi incanta e mi guarisce, dolce sirena, ed è il mio vero premio, l'unico della mia vita.

3


End file.
